Property
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack think they need to remind Cloud just who he belongs too.


Property: Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud

"SEPHIROTTTTHHHH!" The over active brunette all but screamed as he slammed the office door open to reveal the annoyed general.

"What is it Zackary?" He asked irritably looking back at his never ending mountain of useless paperwork, said raven pouted and sat in the chair across from his silver haired lover. Obviously he was in a bad mood but he was sure that what he was gonna tell the General would lead to a brightened mood.

"You know Cloud, right? The cadet I've been personally training for a while, Y'know?" He inquired raising an eyebrow while he propped his feet up on the edge of the desk much to Sephiroth's displeasure.

"Yes I believe I do." A smirk etched it way onto the silver haired god's face while he leaned forward intent on finding out where his brunette was going with this conversation.

"Good, anyway you know what we had planned to do with the chocobo right?"

"Yes." Silently he coaxed the younger man to go on.

"Yeah well I think he's got a girlfriend! What are we gonna do Seph this is like, a disaster!" Angeal's puppy whined as if it was the end of the world. He one the other hand thought that this was a good opportunity to put their plan into action, but first things first.

"Are you certain he's got a girlfriend?" He asked lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them as his elbows rested on the desk.

"Well no, but pretty positive!"

"You're training with him later right?"

"Yeah?" Zack asked cocking his head to the side confusion taking over his features making him look like a twelve year old again.

"Well then make sure he has one, don't worry even if he does that just leaves room for my plan." He assured standing up, then moving to yank Zack up from his seat before pushing him out the door, but not before noticing his grin.

~*~

"I had fun Cloud!" Ana said with smile as she kissed Cloud's cheek causing a light scowl to form over his features.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply that came from the blonde as he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. He honestly didn't know why he bothered with her. The only reason he was even 'dating' her was because he needed a distraction from a certain raven, one whom he had developed unwanted, deep feelings for. Unfortunately, he knew he'd never have a chance with him because everyone knew about his relationship with the general, and he knew there was no comparison on who was the better choice. His heart ached painfully at the thought.

"I'll come see you tomorrow around six?" The small petite girl asked hope shining in her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah sure." He answered pulling away from the hug and turning his back to her and walking down the side walk toward the barracks where he stayed annoyed with the giggled that followed with his answer.

"Call me later!" Cloud rolled his eyes, he wouldn't call her and she knew he wouldn't. But still when he saw her tomorrow she'd give him that same hurt look she always does and then pester him for the reasons as to why he didn't call, but he wouldn't answer because the answer is always the same, and it's simply because he was with Zack. Once he heard her front door slam he all but ran all the way toward his room so he could get ready for his training session with Zack. Once he reached his room without too much trouble from the other guys, thankfully, he quickly threw off his dress shirt and clumsily beat about looking for his uniform as his shuffled out of his black slacks. Once he found it on the messy floor of his room he dressed in it quickly then threw on his shoulder guards he kept hanging by the door, and then raced toward the gym. He was late and he knew Zack wouldn't be mad but he hated to keep the older man waiting.

Once he made it to the gym he saw that Zack had already started his warm up exercises. He slipped in the door seemingly unnoticed and simply watched in fascination at the way the brunette moved. Each slash that was made causing the muscles in his arms to strain only slightly, and the muscles in his back rippled as his footing changed. A thin coat of sweat covered his face making it shine and small strands of raven hair clung to his face, but Cloud knew he wasn't even trying because it was warm in the gym today, when it was cold he would only have just barely broken a sweat after he had sparred against Cloud for ten minutes.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all day or are we gonna train?" Zack's smooth voice snapped the blonde from his thoughts. He looked up at the taller man's face and the grin there told him he'd known he was there since he walked down the hallway and that made him blush a deep shade of red.

"Uh, t-train." He managed out then hurried over to the rack that held the practice swords and selected his usual, his embarrassment growing when he heard the chuckle from behind him. After that they took their positions across from each other and as usual Zack let Cloud have the first move. He slashed his sword to the right which Zack easily blocked.

"So, Spiky," Zack started clashing his sword with Cloud's

"Yeah?" Cloud asked but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the question.

"Who was that cute girl I saw you walking home the other day?" He asked a smirk growing on his face as he pushed away from the blonde lightly as to not hurt the boy.

"U-Uh, umm-," The shocked boy let his guard slip for only for a second but that was all Zack needed to knock said boy on his back and knock his sword from his hand pointing the tip of his own toward that lush pale neck lightly. Ugh how much Zack just want to sink his teeth into it…

"Don't let your guard down spiky! Enemies will try to get into your head so you let your guard down, only they won't hesitate to kill you." Zack said plopping down on the floor next to the blonde's head, tossing his sword where Cloud's lay. He didn't miss the mix of negative emotions that flashed through the puddles of clear blue -_Cloud's eyes….Gaia they were beautiful, even more so then Seph's, which were very, very beautiful thank you_- the strongest of them though was disappointment.

"So who was the girl?" Zack inquired breaking the awkward silence as Cloud sat up, looking away.

"Her name's Ana." He stated avoiding eye contact with the blue violets at all costs.

"Ana, huh? So how much do you like her?" The raven pestered, trying to catch Cloud's eye and failing miserably.

"Um, she's okay I guess but I don't like her all that much." Blondie replied.

"So then why are you going out with her?" _Damn it. Why couldn't he just drop it what was I supposed to say? Oh just because I need to distract myself from you, because I'm madly in love with you. Yeah, that'll work just swell_.

"Um I don't know, I guess 'cause she's cute." There that should satisfy him.

"Oh, alright." _Poor Blondie doesn't even know what's in_ _store for him. _After that the two of them just sort lazed around on their asses talking about who knows what for an hour and a half. It was nice, for the both of them, to just sit and talk to each other, but sadly all good things come to an end.

"Ugh I think I should be headed back to barracks now." Cloud grumbled as he stood up and stretched his aching back and shoulders, not noticing Zack starring at him like a starved animal, before he was suddenly behind the blonde.

"Are you sure you don't need a massage Cloud? Your shoulders look pretty stiff." Zack murmured into the chocobo's ear, running his fingers over the boy's shoulder blades all the way to his lower back, delighted in the crimson color that washed over Cloud's face as he jumped just out of his grasp.

"N-No I'm f-fine don't w-worry. Um, I-I have to g-go. B-Bye!" Cloud said placing his sword back where it belonged then bolted from the room.

_Huh, this should be easier then I thought! I wonder if Seph'll let me take him…he might, he loves me after all. _Zack smiled at the thought before putting his sword back as well then pranced back to his apartment.

~*~

As Cloud was running back to his room his mind kept wondering to what could have happened if he had let Zack give him that massage and might I add they were not helping the quickly growing problem in his pants. Once he made it safely back to his room he quickly ditched his shoulder guards and shirt then made his way to the bathroom for a shower, to take care of his problem. In the bathroom he stripped out of his pants and boxers the stepped into the warm water he had started. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he let his mind wonder to the godly raven as one of his hands slowly, teasingly traveled down his stomach toward its goal. He gasp when his fingers lightly brushed over the sensitive skin of the head of his weeping cock, imaging his hands were Zack's he let his other hand tease one of his nipples as he started to slowly pump his aching shaft. Letting his head fall back he groaned loudly.

"Ah! Z-Zack….." His moans filled the bathroom, bouncing of the tile walls only to be drowned out by the sound of the shower. His other hand moved from his nipples and slowly traveled lower toward his thigh as he let himself sink to the shower floor. Once his bottom his the floor his hand moved inward over the inside on his thigh toward his awaiting opening, his fingers slick from the water running down his body. His shivered in anticipation when his fingers started circling his hole and the hand on his shaft began stroking faster, when he slowly slipped the first digit in. Gasping loudly at the discomfort and slight pain penetrating himself brought, Cloud's quick strokes turned into an erratic rhythm trying to distract him from it. Slowly he slipped in the second finger moving them in and out while making scissoring motions trying to distract himself from the pain, but then he brushed that oh so sweet spot inside him and he let out a cry of pleasure.

"Zack!" He screamed his back arching off the wall giving him better access to his prostate, fisting himself erratically he teased the spot trying not to cum, because he didn't want to wake up from his dream quite yet. But the more he imagined it was Zack the more the coil in his stomach tightened. He was close and he knew it, so he let the images in his mind change and suddenly Zack was pounding into him. He struck his prostate as hard as possible with his shaky hands, then Cloud came with a scream that sounded like Zack's name but he wasn't sure, his seed spattered over his stomach and chest before being carried down the drain. He opened his eyes and felt like crying. It was always the same, he'd open his eyes and everything ended, no matter how much he wanted Zack there it would never happen because he was with Sephiroth, who he also thought was extremely attractive. Sephiroth was the reason he joined soldier, his admiration had quickly developed into a crush before long, but then he met Zack. Damn it! He had a girlfriend he shouldn't be thinking of other guys that way! But still…

Subconsciously he had stepped out of the shower and was beginning to dry himself off before getting ready for bed, tomorrow he had training so he had to make sure he was well rested.

~*~

It was sunny the next day, with the just the right amount of clouds dancing on the wind. Cloud had a good feeling about this new day, like for once life would go the way he wanted it. He liked having this rare feeling, it made him warm inside though not as much as the thought of Zack did. On his way he talked to certain people while he shied away from others, before he met up with a few buddies who are on his training squad so they decided to tag along with him on the way. After about an hour or so of the same drills that he did ever day since he joined; a second class soldier came in and requested a word with his commanding officer, who told them to continue the drills while he stepped away. A few minutes of hushed arguing later his officer came back over to where they were.

"Cadet Strife, You're requested to report to General Sephiroth's office immediately." His officer said, giving him a suspicious look. Cloud gulped audibly. He knew he would act like a love sick puppy around Zack even when the General was there but, he hoped, prayed even, that he hadn't noticed. But then how could he not, the general was trained for that type of stuff, realizing certain people's intentions. Swiftly he made his way out of the training areas ignoring the whispers of wonder and the snickers coming from his comrades. Only once he was safely inside the elevator did he let just how nervous he was show on his face. What awaited him when he got to Sephiroth's office? He didn't have time to come up with a logical answer before the elevator doors opened startling him. _Yeah, so much for good day. _Cloud thought, pain racking him body as he began to panic. What if he wasn't allowed to see Zack anymore, or what if he got kicked out of the SOLDIER program?

He stood outside the door for a good while trying to gather himself together, without much luck. But deciding that he would just make it harder on himself if he kept the General waiting any longer, he slowly opened the door. The first thing he noticed was there were two people in the room. One was the General Sephiroth starring intensely at him, with a gaze that said he was just waiting to attack as he sat at his desk. The other was Zack, who was leaning on the wall behind the General. Seeing his raven friend made him feel a lot more at easy but only up until he saw the look of disappointment, like he was almost angry. That look made him sick.

"Have a seat cadet." The Silver haired man said in his stern voice motioning for him to take a seat across from him. Cloud was shocked for a moment but then hastily followed his orders. The general folded his hands in front of his face and looked Cloud right in his baby blues.

"Cadet Strife, I have noticed for quite sometime that you seem to have feelings for Zackary Fair, correct.?" He asked disgust showing in his eyes. _He knows._ That was the only thought in Cloud's head. He could lie, but he knew Sephiroth would see through it, though all he cared about was what Zack would still think of him. It took him a few minutes but eventually he got his courage up and looked the general in the eye, not because he was brave but because he didn't want to look at Zack.

"Y-Yes, sir." He answered and as much as he tried to hide it he could feel tears pool in the corners of his eyes, from his aching heart.

"Well then I'm sure you understand what you signed into per say when you agreed to become Fair's apprentice?" Sephiroth asked leaning back in his chair. His plan was going perfectly.

Okay now Cloud was confused why wasn't he getting mad at him or telling him to stay away from Zack? His blue eyes flickered to Zack for a moment and saw the curious look on his face and this possessive, hungry look in his eyes.

"E-Excuse m-me?" Cloud asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Strife when you decided to train under Zackary you also became _our_ property, do you understand?" The general's face lit up slightly when his feral smirk stretched across his beautiful face. _This boy's so cute, how did Zack hold out for so long when he saw him everyday?_

"Um I don't understand. Y-your property?" Cloud was confused to say the least. He was their property?

"Yes cadet our property we own you and you defied us." This was fun. He liked watching Cloud squirm under him. Sephiroth thoughts wondered to how it would feel to pound into his tiny body, but he stopped his thoughts there, he'd promised Zackary the boy's virginity.

"Uh I-I-." The blond started but was cut off.

"Are you still talking back? Zackary I think our Cloud needs a reminder of just how important we are." Sephiroth's smirk grew as he stood to full height in front of Cloud looking down into his fearful eyes.

"I agree." Cloud jumped at the sound of Zack's voice right next to his ear. When had he moved? His already wide eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he felt Zack's hand slide up the side of his body.

"W-What are you doing?" Cloud squeaked out when Zack's hand tilted his face toward his own beautiful smirking face.

"Teaching you a lesson Spiky!" Zack stated just before he seized Cloud's precious pink lips in a hungry kiss. Cloud's body froze as shock and confusion clouded his thoughts, his lack of response making the raven growl before biting the blonde's lower lip harshly and forcing his tongue into his wet cavern. Slowly Cloud's body began to react to the kiss just as needy as the taller boy was to him. This was after all what he had been waiting for, for so long and he wasn't about to pass this chance up.

Zack smiled as he felt his blonde begin to kiss him back. Finally after all that waiting he could taste his little chocobo as much as he wanted with out anyone else bothering him, and not only that but he got to share this love with Sephiroth too. He felt himself harden slightly at the thought of watching his silver haired lover and his blonde together, it sent delightful shocks of pleasure through his body. Slowly he let his hand travel from Cloud's shoulder down his side then he let it dance over the top of his thigh before he let it rest on the slight bulge under the blue uniform pants, happily swallowing the lustful gasp released from the mouth attached to his own, before he shoved his tongue into that sweet tasting mouth, impatiently exploring his territory.

Cloud gasped at the wonderful feeling of Zack's hand massaging him through his pants, his hips bucked up before he could stop them but that hand just moved out of the way, before going back to massaging him at a torturously slow pace. He broke the kiss gasping for air that didn't seem to make it to his lunges fast enough before he would lose it all to a groan of pleasure as the soldier moved to assault his neck. His eyes scrunched closed and he let out a loud moan when he felt Zack bite down on the sensitive skin behind his left ear, he felt the raven move down lower on neck once he was sure there was a mark there. When Cloud heard the buttons of his uniform being undone he opened his eyes, which was a big mistake, because he was met with the heated gaze of the General. The green fire of lust that burned within those mako enhanced depths made him harden to any even more painful point and he groaned out in exasperation.

The general was easily getting excited by the sight of Zack attacking the young blonde cadet before his gaze focused on the blonde's face as it twisted it in ecstasy. He couldn't help but smirk when those crystal blue eyes opened and he saw the lustful passion that filled them and for a moment he couldn't help but to feel a slight amount of regret for letting Zackary take his virginity rather than keeping it for himself. Though that thought was quickly discarded when he saw how happy they both looked as they ran their hands over each other. The two of them have been waiting for a while for this and he wouldn't ruin it; he'd just, make even better for them both. Sephiroth was drawn from his musings as he heard Cloud let out a pained whimper and he found he couldn't help but to be worried.

Zack immediately stopped running his hands over his new blonde lover's chest and pulled back from his neck with questioning look that was more than slightly worried before asking, "Cloud? Did I hurt you?"

The cadet blushed a beautiful shade of rosy pink before he mumbled out his answered, "No… it's just um m-my pants a-are too t-tight."

Thanks to the enhanced hearing of the two men they both heard it loud and clear though neither could stop themselves from feeling amused at the blonde's reason for discomfort. "Zack did not tell me you were so…impatient." Sephiroth remarked. Before he moved around his desk he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a silver ring, a pair of matching cuffs and a black silk blindfold. When the raven saw what he was carrying he groaned out in the arousal that over whelmed him.

"Seph, is Cloud gonna…"

"Yes Zackary he is, after all he's being punished isn't he?" the general practically purred as he made his way over towards his two lovers.

"Oh Gaia." Zack whispered anticipation running through his body at the thought of Cloud wearing those items; the thought alone almost dragged him over the edge.

"What are those… ngh… for?" The poor blonde was having trouble concentrating on anything but the wonderful feeling of Zack's hand slowly massaging his hardened sex. He thought somewhere in his clouded head he knew but it wasn't coming to mind.

Zack taking pity on the poor boy's state from the fact that he knew what it was like decided to answer him, "Those love, are for your punishment." Cloud groaned at the tone of Zack's voice, before shivering in pleasure when he felt long, cool, slender fingers slowly work their way down his chest.

"You see Cloud, Zackary and I do not like it when other people touch our things, nor do we enjoy it when something that so obviously belongs to us decides to go against us." Sephiroth murmured against Cloud's chest taking a pert nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as he slid the younger boy's shirt off completely, letting his hand roam the creamy expanse of skin freely.

"You spiky, have no idea how much trouble you out me through when I was waiting for this." Zack whispered nibbling on the cadet's ear happy with the moan he got.

"I'm s-sorry… ah! But I h-haven't been okay e- hah either." Cloud mumbled before throwing his head back and giving a breathless moan when a calloused hand slipped into his pants and began to stroke his length. He knew that if this continued then it would all be over to soon and he didn't want that he wanted to make this last, because this might be the only time this ever happened.

Sephiroth had finished leaving quite a few of his own marks over the expanse of the blonde's chest before backing away to lean on the desk behind him as he watched the scene in front of him, taking the time to get a good look at the blonde before he continued. The way the sunlight from outside hit the blonde's skin, watching the places where it shimmered from the saliva that still lingered. Beautiful spikes of golden locks danced in the slight amount of air moving through the room due to the spinning fan attached to the ceiling. His lush pink kiss swollen lips were moist with spit, the majority of which was not his, and were parted as he took in needed breaths of air. He had this gorgeous slightly round face that signaled he still had some baby fat but it would soon be gone, his delicate cheeks were framed by his yellow spikes of sunshine. His creamy skin ran over the wiry muscles that were starting to develop over his chest and arms, but the most wonderful part this tiny god's body were his eyes. Gaia they were beautiful, they were this light crystallized color of cerulean that were like a door way to his soul. But those pants…they were blocking his view of the rest of his body so they would have to go.

Cloud was beginning to get frustrated. Every time he tried to buck his hips into Zack's hand the soldier would stop his teasing for a moment before resuming it at an even slower pace, and he was beginning to lose it from this horrible teasing. The most frustrating thing was that he knew that Zack wanted him to beg, but he _would not_ be forced into doing that. Though he felt his resolve break and let out a loud moan when the raven decided to press his thumb onto the head hard, just before the warm hand was gone all together. "W-why d-did you stop?" the cadet managed to choke out.

"Don't worry Spiky." Zack soothed before letting his eyes meet Sephiroth's as he raised a brow, before Sephiroth signaled him to remove the blonde's pants. He smirked when the General held up the silver cock ring and quickly got to work on the boy's pants and boxers. He was rewarded for his efforts by the grateful moan that his cadet let out when his cock was let free from its cloth confines. The soldier happily resumed his stroking eager to hear more cute sounds from the younger before Sephiroth swatted his hands away.

"Zack…" The cadet groaned out as he once again lost the touch of his superior officer. He slowly cracked open his, which he didn't know he'd, closed only to be met with the general's hungry gaze once again before a piece of black fabric covered his eyes hiding them from sight. "Huh, w-what is this for?" he asked nervously as it was tied around his head. What were they doing? This was his first time and he that they knew that so why would they keep him in the dark? He wanted to see them threw this, not be kept in the dark.

"Do not worry Cloud if you wish for us to take it off later we will remove it, but for right now this is you punishment, okay?" Sephiroth purred in the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, don't worry Spike when you want it off we'll take it off and we won't due anything to hurt you." Zack reassured and Cloud hesitantly nodded his head.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good." The general murmured before seizing Cloud's lips gently and slipping the ring around the base of the blonde's cock. "This on the other hand…has to stay on until we think you have deserved your release. We were going to use hand cuffs on you but I think we'll save those for another time. Do you agree Zack?" he asked breaking the kiss to look at the raven who had been massaging himself through his pants as he watched the two kissing.

"Huh…ugh, um, yeah!" he managed out before adding seductively, "Hey Seph I think we need to do something about this clothing issue." Thankfully that managed to draw the silver haired man away from the blonde so they could help each other remove their clothes before joining the blonde.

Sephiroth gently separated Cloud's thin legs before settling in between them, letting his breath ghost over the red shaft in front of him, and he smiled lightly when heard two sets of breath hitch enjoying the fact that he was pleasing both his lovers, and then he took the swollen head into his mouth.

Cloud threw his head back moaning loudly at the feeling of being engulfed in a delicious heat as he buried his hands in long lock, telling him that _the General Sephiroth _was giving _him_ a _blowjob._ Gaia he must have died and gone to heaven, this was way better than any wet dream he'd ever had, it felt so much more amazing than one. He tried to trust his hips forward trying to get more of that heat but he was stopped by the general's strong hands gripping his hips and keeping them firmly in place. He groaned in frustration when he was denied the wonderful heat, only to moan when Sephiroth's cool slender hand moved to rub around the base of his cock where the evil silver ring was holding snug.

Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the mushroomed head in slow teasing strokes before letting it slide up and dip into the slit and he happily accepted the cries of pleaser that spilled from the boy's mouth. His suspicions were confirmed that the indeed the blonde did taste just as good as he looked, and he doubted that he would ever get tired of tasting him just like he never got tired of tasting Zack. The general let the tip fall from his mouth before dragging his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of the boy's shaft nibbling lightly it some places and in others pressing his tongue flat against it, before sliding back up to the tip and returning to suck on him lightly.

Zack was seated on the desk fisting him self slowly to relieve some of the pressure building there, he knew that if they didn't get this moving soon then he would reach his peak far to quickly. Though he didn't want to say anything for fear that the beautiful sight in front of him might end and he didn't want that, but he couldn't help the soft groans of lust that fell from his mouth. Gaia all he wanted to do right now was to fuck that beautiful blonde until he forgot his own name! Why, why was Seph forcing him to wait?

Cloud had turning into a mess of moans and groans, he could feel his climax coming the coiling in his stomach becoming too much at the sensations being spread through his groin. It felt so good but at the same time it wasn't enough to satisfy him, he wanted, no he needed more then he was getting or he was positive he'd go insane. At the moment though words were lost to him and every time he tried to speak they would just come out in some jumbled up mess. So he was beyond thank full when the general decided he'd had enough and completely buried his aching length in the delicious heat that was his mouth.

Sephiroth took all of the boy in his mouth burying his nose in soft blonde curls and nuzzling affectionately then began to suck harder then he had at first. He let his grip on Cloud's slim hips loosen slightly so the boy could thrust himself into the general's mouth like he wanted. Seph tilted his head to the side lightly and let his teeth graze the sensitive skin as it moved in and out of his mouth. He hummed approvingly at the sounds the younger cadet made as he practically fucked his face, amused by some of the obscenities that came from the blonde as he dragged him to the climax he wasn't allowed to have. After had was finished with his fun he let the blonde go with a pop and he licked his lips of precome, before turning to Zack so that they could continue their game.

"W-why did…why'd you stop." Cloud mumbled breathlessly when he felt the general's warm mouth leave him in an aching state of pleasure.

"Do not worry little one, we'll take good care of you okay." Sephiroth said pulling the boy up onto his shaking legs gently and letting him lean against him as he stroked his blonde spikes lightly.

"Hey Cloud just so you know you can tell us to stop anytime you want to you know." Zack said seriously, because even if he was enjoying this little punishment game he didn't want to put Cloud in a position he didn't want to be in or make him uncomfortable.

"No…I-I want to continue, it's just…I want to see you…is that okay?" Cloud mumbled embarrassed by how girly he probably sounded.

"Yeah it's fine." Zack murmured from behind him before untying the blindfold and letting it slip off of the blonde's head. "How's that sunshine?" He asked backing away a little and moved to stand next to Sephiroth.

Cloud's eyes were freed but it took him a second to adjust, and he moved back from Sephiroth to take in both men's appearance. He blushed profoundly as he took in their bodies. They were both so different from each other. Zack's body wasn't as tall as Sephiroth's but was defiantly thicker, though he muscle wasn't overwhelming at all. His sun kissed skin held a happy glow as it danced over a toned chest and abs, to strong thighs and it turned into a much darker red as it wrapped its self over his long thick cock that stood erect and was framed by crispy dark hair that seemed to make everything even better before he moved his eyes over to the general's body. The general while not have thick muscle was taller and more slender. He had this deadly air that was easily covered by his affection for not only Zack but also Cloud now as well. His ivory skin stood out as he stood next to Zack but didn't make him look at all fragile. You could easily see that he had quite a bit of muscle and that if he wanted to he could crush you with out you even realizing it. His long hair fell around him and shimmered in the sun light. The silver hair the framed a cock that was even longer than Zack's made him shudder as he let out a needy whimper when anticipation ran threw him.

"Like whatcha see Spiky?" Zack asked crossing his arms with a smirk. Cloud just blushed even harder than he already had been before. The soldier just laughed and pulled the blonde over to him and hugging closely and kissing his forehead lovingly. Cloud groaned when he felt Zack's erection poke him in the stomach, which was probably a bad move on his part because Zack just ended up grinding his hips into Cloud's forcing an even louder moan from the boy.

Zack's breath hitched at the feeling of his new lover's heat grinding back against his. Unfortunately for him he didn't have anything to stop him from coming, and he knew if his spiky haired friend continued he'd let go and ruin it so he decided it was time to get this show on the road. Gently he pushed Cloud away from him, and when the blonde looked up questioningly he smiled reassuringly.

"So Seph how do you want to do this?" he asked facing the taller man.

"I want to look at you!" Cloud said before he realized what he was doing.

"Oh you do huh?" Zack murmured nuzzling the cadet's cheek.

"Well then we could always change the plans around and save your punishment for…a later date." Sephiroth purred.

"Sounds good, so Cloud what position do you want?"

"On his back on the desk Zackary."

"Okay Seph, whatever you say." Zack laughed, before moving to pick the blonde up and place his back on the cool surface of the desk.

"Hey Seph what we are gonna do for lube?" the raven asked only to be silenced when three of the general's fingers slide into his mouth. He couldn't help but let his eyes flutter before he gave the general a dark lustful look and moved to place three of his own in front of the taller male's as well, watching huskily as they disappeared threw thin pale pink lips. Zack moaned at the feeling of Sephiroth's tongue swirling around his fingers, as it had him recalling a few times when that skilled tongue was doing the same thing to…more intimate places. Once the two of them thought their fingers were covered in a sufficient amount of saliva they removed them from each other's mouths and Zack turned to face the blonde who still lay panting on the desk.

"Okay Spiky if it hurts I want you to tell me okay?" The raven asked before spreading the cadet's legs gently and pressing his finger against the puckered pink entrance displayed for him and began rubbing it lightly listening to Cloud's gasp.

"Uh, yeah okay." Cloud murmured fear making his body freeze. He was going to do this for the first time, and with object of his infatuation no less. What if he wasn't any good? What if he ruined this for not only Zack but the General as well? His thoughts though didn't have a chance to continue before Sephiroth moved so he could give Cloud a reassuring kiss.

"Don't worry Cloud; Zack will take good care of you." The older man whispered only moving back behind Zack once he received a nod of acceptance.

Zack smiled at the pair before proceeding to let his finger slide into the tight heat that was Cloud. Cloud moaned softly, only slightly in discomfort before trying to push down on the invading finger successfully bringing it further. He enjoyed the feeling of having Zack's finger inside of him and tossed his head back moaning when he felt it move all the way inside of him before wiggling around. His pleasure only increased when he heard Zack cry out in pleasure and he knew that he was being prepared as well. Sephiroth pushed his raven down so his chest was almost flat against Cloud's giving him just enough room to move but not enough that he could do what he wanted. Cloud groaned as Zack added another finger letting them move in and out in a scissoring motion gently stretching the tight muscles.

Zack body rocked back on the invading fingers hoping he'll be able to push them deeper then they already were, he was becoming restless and didn't feel like prepping the blonde in front of him but he knew that if he didn't he'd only end up hurting him and that was the last thing he wanted. So instead on trying to force Seph's fingers deeper he focused on pleasuring the younger man in front of him. Slowly he added all three of his fingers, moaning lightly as he felt Cloud's tight muscles constrict around his fingers. Suddenly the blonde was crying out beneath him, and he smirked knowing that he hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside the smaller body before he was crying out as well, nearly coming from the intense pleasure that spread through his spine and he quickly pulled his fingers out of the cadet. Cloud whimpered mumbling pleas for the soldier to continue his ministrations on his need driven body.

"Don't worry Spike we're getting there." Zack gasped as he felt Sephiroth remove his fingers as well shivering at what was to come next.

"Zackary you go first." Sephiroth ordered pressing his chest to the raven's chest.

"Yeah." Was all that Zack said before he spit in his hand and lubed up his cock before taking his place in front of the cadet.

"Ready?" He mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes." Cloud replied with a breathless gasp.

Zack growled slightly before slowly easing the tip of his member passed the first ring of Cloud's tight muscles. Gaia it felt good! So warm, so tight, it took all his will power not to just slam in to the beautiful body beneath him. But when he glanced up to Cloud's face he froze in his place, halfway inside his blonde. Those crystal blue eyes were swimming with tears as they fell onto his delicate cheeks.

"C-Cloud?" He mumbled completely ready to pull out if he needed to.

"I'm okay…k-keep going." He whispered after taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Just try and relax." The general soothed and Cloud just nodded before focusing on relaxing his muscles so Zack could continue.

Thankfully the raven took the hint and when the passage loosened he slowly drove himself forward until he was fully sheathed inside the blonde, giving him a minute to adjust. Sephiroth had already lubed up his cock and when he saw Zack shudder from the ecstasy of being in the blonde, he, in one swift motion, entered his raven listening to the scream that torn itself from that beautiful tanned throat. He knew he had hurt him so in apology he littered open mouth kisses all around the muscled back in front of him. Slowly the pained whimpers turned into to needy pleas for him to move and he began a slow steady rhythm so he could still concentrate on the blonde.

Cloud gasped again in pain as he felt Zack's body rock forward painfully, just before he heard a scream come from above him. He opened his eyes slightly to see the raven's face twisted in this sort of pained ecstasy. His body was resting on his forearms above the blonde, as not to crush him, before he opened his eyes and looked in the bright blues ones just below his.

Zack groaned at the feeling of not only filling probably the tightest ass on the planet, but also being filled to the brim by the silver haired god he cherished. He had heard Cloud's pained gasp and tried as much as possible to stay still until it was okay to move but with Sephiroth moving at such a slow pace he wasn't getting enough friction to keep him from turning into a needy mess. So even though his blonde would be mad later he slowly began moving knowing full well he was hurting the cadet but he knew it would get better for him.

Cloud screamed out throwing his head back, screwing his eyes shut when Zack hit the wonderful place inside of him. Zack smiling against his shoulder went unnoticed by him as the raven continued to hit that spot lightly causing his body to try and meet him so he could hit it harder.

"Want do you want spike?" the raven asked moaning as he felt Sephiroth pick up his pace.

"More, please more!" the cadet cried, he could feel tears fall from his eyes when Zack picked up his pace until he was slamming into him and he happily accepted the pleasure from the force of his thrusts.

Sephiroth growled lightly before he started pounding that spot deep within Zack that he knew so well. If he didn't get the younger two to come fast than he was going to lose it before them. He growled again before attacking Zack neck leaving angry red marks all over it. No matter what he never got tired of being with the raven it always had the same affect on him. His mako-enhanced eyes fell on the silver cock ring the blonde cadet was wearing and he smiled when he saw the smaller boy's cock dripping with precome as he writhed beneath the soldier and he slowly grabbed a hold of it pumping it slowly.

Cloud felt his orgasm coming the coil in his stomach tightened even more when he felt a cool calloused hand pumping his erection and just as he was about to fall over the edge he was stopped. He let a frustrated scream that turned into moans as more shocks of pleasure shot through his body. The force of Zack's thrusts plus the force of the general's both coursed through his body felt so good but it wasn't enough he needed more. Why? Why wasn't he allowed his release? He wanted it damn it!

"Let me come!" He tried to order but it came out more like plea. Thankfully Sephiroth answered his cry for help and released the ring watching as the blonde came undone for him.

Cloud screamed out his lover's names until his voice was hoarse. The orgasm that ripped through him was stronger than any of his previous ones and his entire body tensed as he shot his seed all over his and Zack's chest. His muscled clenched down on Zack's cock and he heard his scream of pleasure as well. Zack screamed out as he filled the blonde before him with his love, thrusting franticly as he rode out his release. The tight muscles had been too much for him and he finally let go. Sephiroth too let himself come deep inside his raven haired lover as he heard the combined cries of his older lover and his newer lover. He released a strangled groan and filled the soldier to the brim before becoming still and taking a moment to catch his breath. Slowly he pulled out of the raven and watched as he collapsed on the smaller blonde as he struggled to breathe and get his body working once again. Cloud was panting heavily before letting out a groan when Zack fell heavily on top of him. He struggled to stay awake, but he found this task to be difficult especially with the extra amount of weight on top of him and he was thankful when that weight was removed.

"Zackary don't crush the boy." Sephiroth scolded lightly taking in the sight of the blonde gasping for breath with pink kiss bruised lips.

"Sorry." The solider panted as he let Seph pull him from the blonde. He managed to get his strength back quickly and grabbed his uniform so he could clean off both he and the cadet before moving to pick up the blonde and move him to the large velvet couch in the office.

"So Cadet Strife what have we learned today?" The general asked grabbing the blanket he kept in one of the drawers of his desk before moving to lay on the other side of the blonde.

"That I'm property of General Sephiroth and SOLDIER Zack fair." Cloud mumbled sleepily letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed into the warm embrace of his new lovers.

"Are you going to disobey us again?" The silver pressed a slight smile on his face as he saw the blonde's eyelashes flutter as he struggled to stay awake.

"No, sir."

"Good, I guess there's only one left to worry about then, huh?" Zack asked happily snuggling up with the blonde.

"What would that be?" Seph asked wrapping his arm around both of his lover and raising an eyebrow and the raven.

"How are ya gonna break the new to that Ana girl of yours, Cloud." But the soldier received no answer because the blonde was already snoring lightly in between them, and they couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. The two glanced at each other letting their eyes meet before both of their smiles grew and they settled down next to the cadet before falling into sleeps embrace themselves knowing everything was right with the world.


End file.
